This invention relates to a metering product of the postage meter type. In particular it is directed to a modular, universal metering product. In this application the invention will be described with reference to a postage meter. However, the invention is broader and includes similar devices or machines which meter amounts by printing values.
Postage meters are used to dispense postage in lieu of postage stamps. They do so by printing the postage value directly on the letter or on a separate slip of paper which is secured to the letter or package by an adhesive. The printing surrounding the value is called the indicia. Postage meters are constructed with a descending register from which the amount of each postage value is subtracted after each print cycle. When the descending register reaches a value less than the next value to be metered, the meter will no longer function. To make the meter functionable again, the postage meter is brought to the post office where a desired amount of postage is added to the descending register of the meter by a post office employee. The meter is then sealed with a lead seal and is returned to the user. The postage meter is used to once again dispense postage for letters and packages.
Postage meters are generally used in conjunction with a separate postage meter base. The meter base includes the feed mechanism which drives letters between the rotating printhead of the postage meter and the meter base. The meter base usually supplies the source of power for the postage meter.
In the U.S., postage meters are leased, not sold, to better prevent unauthorized use or tampering with the meter. The meters are constructed with many anti-fraud devices and features to prevent improper use or tampering with the meter. The result has been that postage meters invariably must be returned to the manufacturer for virtually any type of servicing. Field servicing, even of parts not required to be maintained in a secure environment, is generally not possible. Although postage meters are generally quite reliable, when they must be returned to the factory for even minor repairs, the cost of the repair escalates.
Another problem present with many prior art postage meters is that once one part is removed, the entire meter must be realigned or readjusted. This is a time-consuming and thus costly process.
Postage meters are used in many different countries in lieu of postage stamps. Various parcel delivery services in a number of countries use delivery charge meters in their operations. These delivery charge meters are quite similar in construction and operation to postage meters. However, partly because of the anti-fraud and security requirements, many parts of the meters manufactured by the same company for different customers are not interchangeable. This increases the initial cost of the meter and also increases the cost of repair and maintenance due to increased inventory requirements.